


Hiding In Her Safe Place

by teenybirdy



Series: My Favourite Place Is Inside Your Hug [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: This hug was in no way gentle. Firstly, Miranda had almost knocked her over in her haste to embrace her. Secondly, her arms were pinned tightly at her sides and she was unable to return the embrace. Thirdly, Miranda was squeezing her so tightly, she felt like her ribs were about to break.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Mirandy - Relationship
Series: My Favourite Place Is Inside Your Hug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772020
Comments: 14
Kudos: 232





	Hiding In Her Safe Place

The first time Andy had hugged Miranda was rather spontaneous. It happened after seeing the editor-in-chief teary-eyed over her fool of a husband sending divorce papers and her expressing her fears over the press reaction to come.

She knew Miranda could be cutting and casually cruel but Andy found she could forgive her little transgressions and fits of ill-temper because she saw the woman behind the Devil in Prada. The Miranda she had come to see in her months at Runway hid one of the most beautiful souls she had ever witnessed. There was initially some issues. Miranda was, as she always had been, self-sufficient and did not want to rely on anyone for comfort, but Andy knew there was much more to the woman then she portrayed to the outside world. And yet she still left, knowing things wouldn't change as long as she remained as Miranda's assistant.

The second time they had hugged was shortly after she had left the editor in Paris. Miranda had turned up unexpectedly at her shitty little apartment and almost threw herself into Andy's arms, clutching her tightly.

It was from that moment that the certain thing that had developed between them really took off and yet things also remained the same. Andy kept her distance, watching the editor from afar and worrying over her. As Miranda's assistant, she had come to love the way the editor was with her daughters. It was a joy to behold. She was loving and nurturing and put them above all else, including her magazine and doing so, in allowing them to escape the press by sending them off to their fathers, she had left herself lonely, rambling around her large townhouse alone with not even Patricia for company.

The third time they hugged, Andy had initiated things slightly by arriving at Miranda's unannounced and although it was true, she hadn't expected to be invited inside the townhouse when Miranda once again pushed herself into her arms, she finally knew she couldn't live without the woman in her life.

At that point, she had not worked for Miranda for almost seven months and the divorce from the drunken asshole had just been finalised. Miranda soft request, that Andy just let her hug her for a while, was shocking and the way she clung to her like a drowning woman to a life-raft had a fierce protectiveness unfurling in her chest. She had felt so much hope for the future at that moment.

After that night and the twins eventual return home the following weekend, Miranda attempted to retreat. It happened as soon as the twins started questioning Andy's presence in their mom's life now she didn't work for her. It wasn't as if the twins hated her, they just didn't understand their new relationship and Miranda didn't feel they would understand the truth, that they cared for each other. She didn't want Andy to be someone else that entered their life only to leave.

Andy tried to reassure her, but it was an uphill battle and Miranda was proving to be stubborn. She didn't even wish to be hugged.

"This…this isn't natural, Andréa." Miranda gestured between them.

"But it's just a hug, Miranda," Andy responded softly, hurt by Miranda's words.

Now they had gotten to the point she had not seen Miranda or the twins for almost a month. Her calls were sent to voicemail and her texts met with radio silence. Her one call to Runway, once she had gathered all her courage, had Emily hearing her voice and hanging up on her immediately.

**~X~**

It was by sheer luck she ran into the twins while taking a shortcut through the park after completing an interview on the Upper West Side. Cassidy was the first to spot her and breaking free from Cara, she launched herself at Andy only to be swept up in her arms and held close. Caroline followed far more sedately and as she whispered in Cassidy's ear about how much she'd missed them, the elder twin, Miranda's mini-me, stood hesitantly waiting for her to be done.

When Andy put Cassidy back on her feet and let her go, she offered Caroline a wide smile and opened her arms to her. Caroline rushed forward, wrapping herself up in Andy's arms and caressing her cheek. She was offered the same treatment as he twin except Andy wouldn't let go, not before Caroline was ready. She wanted Caroline to get what she needed from the embrace so it was only when Caroline eventually pulled away, she finally let go.

They insisted she go to the house with them, claiming Miranda missed her greatly and was sad without her and she didn't hesitate. She still hated the idea of Miranda being unhappy in any way.

Upon Miranda's return home, her presence was met with a raised eyebrow as the twins explained how they had forced her to come home with them. They enjoyed dinner and a movie, with Miranda remaining quiet and contemplative and glancing at Andy from the corner of her eye as if expecting her to disappear.

Later that night, after the twins put themselves to bed, Andy decided to bring the night to an end. Standing, she spoke softly. "I should be going now. Thank you for dinner."

She left the living room and made her way downstairs, hearing the whisper of Miranda's bare feet following. As they said goodbye at the front door, Andy enveloped Miranda in a tight hug, not wanting to ever let go and yet she knew she had to leave, at least for the time being. They had shared kisses in the first days of their burgeoning relationship before the twins had come home and Miranda panicked, but neither of them had been in a rush to push for more.

Miranda pulled away, untangling herself from Andy's arms. "Goodnight, Andréa."

**~X~**

"Andréa." Miranda's voice had Andy stopping in her tracks on the busy sidewalk and turning around, she saw the editor exiting Elias Clarke and striding towards her. She found herself wondering momentarily if she was hallucinating, but as she grew closer, Andy knew she was real.

When Miranda finally caught up, she threw her arms around Andy and hugged her close, her face settling in the crook of her neck.

Before hugging Miranda for the first time, Andy couldn't say what she had expected from hugging the older woman. Before that first hug, she'd never actually thought such a thing was possible. This hug was in no way gentle. Firstly, Miranda had almost knocked her over in her haste to embrace her. Secondly, her arms were pinned tightly at her sides and she was unable to return the embrace. Thirdly, Miranda was squeezing her so tightly, she felt like her ribs were about to break.

"Ow." Andy gasped.

Miranda let go and looked down biting her lip. Andy put her hands on the other woman's shoulders and just looked at her. Miranda glanced up at her before her blue eyes shifted away nervously. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for?" Andy asked, stunned by the sincere apology. Everyone knew Miranda did not make apologies for herself.

"I should have said this last night," Miranda told her. "I didn't mean for things to end the way they did."

"It's okay," Andy said, shrugging.

Miranda shook her head. "No, it's not. I always mess things up by doing or saying the wrong thing, but worse than that, when I get the chance to say the right thing, I just...I can't..." She stalled and looked up, her eyes blazing. "...I will not do that this time. I need you to know that I care about you too much to just let you walk away again."

Andy smiled shyly. "I...well, I care about you, too, Miranda."

**~X~**

Arriving at the townhouse, having been invited to dinner, to celebrate three months together, Miranda opened the door and gestured her inside. Standing in the foyer, in front of the first closet where the coats and jackets were kept, which should never ben confused with the one next to it that held the dry-cleaning, Miranda helped her with her soft leather jacket and led the way into the kitchen.

As Miranda stirred a wooden spoon in a simmering pot on the stove, Andy hovered in the doorway, simply watching the older woman. Making a decision, she stepped behind the editor and wrapped her arms around her waist. This time, rather than stiffening, Miranda leaned into her touch.

Andy held her gently, marvelling at the way Miranda's head rested against her shoulder. Her hands rested on Miranda's stomach and she understood she would love this woman for the rest of her life. "You look so sexy like this." She whispered.

Miranda sighed. "Your hug is more potent than anything I've ever known. You hold me as if it isn't enough."

"You know, when I hold you, I feel more alive then I have ever been." Andy breathed. "So if it's okay with you and if it's what you want, every chance I have I'll wrap my arms around you and give thanks to the universe."

Miranda turned in Andy's arms and her arms wound around her, she wriggled in Andy's arms.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked.

Miranda hid her face in the crease of Andy's neck and wriggled some more. "Hiding." She muttered.

Andy smiled and pressed a kiss against the crown of Miranda's head. "Do you mean hugging?" She teased lightly.

Miranda pulled back a little and pursed her lips as she glared up at Andy causing her to let go quickly. "Did I fucking stutter, Andréa?" She mocked. "This is my safe place." She admitted. "Now shut up and put your arms around me."

Andy grinned, realising Miranda was teasing her. "Yes, Miranda." She pulled the woman close again, loving the way she nuzzled into her neck and seemed to relax into the hug.

"You know there are times I feel the need to be safe within the world, protected by the walls I put up." Miranda glanced up at her. "But I feel protected with you. You holding me close, as if I am the most precious thing, helps. It is your love that makes everything possible and gives me hope."

Andy closed her eyes, unable to comprehend that things were just the beginning for them. After everything, she could imagine waking up to Miranda every day and was thrilled by the idea. "I love you, Miranda." She whispered. "I will always protect you."

**fin**


End file.
